18/17
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 17-وَتَرَى الشَّمْسَ إِذَا طَلَعَت تَّزَاوَرُ عَن كَهْفِهِمْ ذَاتَ الْيَمِينِ وَإِذَا غَرَبَت تَّقْرِضُهُمْ ذَاتَ الشِّمَالِ وَهُمْ فِي فَجْوَةٍ مِّنْهُ ذَلِكَ مِنْ آيَاتِ اللَّهِ مَن يَهْدِ اللَّهُ فَهُوَ الْمُهْتَدِي وَمَن يُضْلِلْ فَلَن تَجِدَ لَهُ وَلِيًّا مُّرْشِدًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 17-Ve tereş şemse izâ taleat tezâveru an kehfihim zâtel yemîni ve izâ garabet takrıduhum zâteş şimâli ve hum fî fecvetin minh(minhu), zâlike min âyâtillâh(âyâtillâhi), men yehdillâhu fe huvel muhted(muhtedi), ve men yudlil fe len tecide lehu veliyyen murşidâ(murşiden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve tere : ve görürsün * 2. eş şemse : güneş * 3. izâ taleat : doğduğu zaman * 4. tezâveru : (ziyaret eder) uğrar, meyleder, gelir * 5. an kehfi-him : onların mağarasından (mağarasına) * 6. zâte el yemîni : sağ taraf * 7. ve izâ garabet : ve battığı zaman * 8. takrıdu-hum : onların kenarlarından, yanlarından geçer * 9. zâte eş şimâli : sol taraf * 10. ve hum : ve onlar * 11. fî : içinde * 12. fecvetin : geniş yer, mağaranın içindeki geniş boşluk * 13. min-hu : ondan * 14. zâlike : işte bu * 15. min âyâti allâhi : Allah'ın âyetlerinden * 16. men : kim * 17. yehdi allâhu : Allah hidayete erdirir (kendisine ulaştırır) * 18. fe : böylece * 19. huve : o * 20. el muhtedi : hidayete eren kişi (hidayete ermiştir) * 21. ve men : ve kim, kimi * 22. yudlil : dalâlette bırakır * 23. fe len tecide : artık bulamazsın * 24. lehu : onun için * 25. veliyyen : velî, dost * 26. murşiden : bir mürşid, irşad eden Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 17-Bir görseydin, güneş doğunca ışığı, mağaralarının içine değil de sağ tarafına vurmadaydı, batarken de sol tarafına ve onlar, mağaranın geniş bir yerindeydiler ve bu, Allah'ın delillerindendir. Allah, kimi doğru yola sevk ederse odur doğru yolu bulan ve kimi saptırırsa artık ona, kesin olarak doğru yolu gösterecek bir dost bulamazsın. Ali Bulaç Meali * 17-(Onlara baktığında) Görürsün ki, güneş doğduğunda mağaralarına sağ yandan yönelir, battığında onları sol yandan keser geçerdi ve onlar da onun (mağaranın) geniş boşluğundalardı. Bu, Allah'ın ayetlerindendir. Allah, kime hidayet verirse, işte hidayet bulan odur, kimi saptırırsa onun için asla doğru yolu gösterici bir veli bulamazsın. Ahmet Varol Meali * 17-Güneşin, doğduğunda onların mağaralarının sağ tarafına yöneldiğini battığında da onların sol yanlarını kesip geçtiğini görürsün. Kendileri ise oranın geniş bir yerindedirler. Bu Allah'ın ayetlerindendir. Allah kimi doğru yola iletirse o doğru yoldadır. Kimi de saptırırsa onun için doğru yola iletici bir dost bulamazsın. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 17-Baksaydın, güneşin mağaralarının sağ tarafından doğup meylettiğini, sol tarafından onlara dokunmadan battığını, onların da mağaranın genişçe bir yerinde bulunduğunu görürdün. Bu, Allah'ın mucizelerindendir; Allah'ın doğru yola eriştirdiği kimse hak yoldadır. Kimi de saptırırsa artık ona, doğru yola götürecek bir rehber bulamazsın. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 17-(Orada olsaydın) güneş doğduğunda onun; mağaralarının sağ tarafına kaydığını, batarken de onlara dokunmadan sol tarafa gittiğini görürdün. Kendileri ise mağaranın geniş bir yerinde idiler. Bu, Allah’ın mucizelerindendir. Allah, kime hidayet ederse işte o, doğru yolu bulandır. Kimi de şaşırtırsa, artık ona doğru yolu gösterecek bir dost bulamazsın. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 17-(Resûlüm! Orada bulunsaydın) güneşi görürdün: Doğduğu zaman mağaralarının sağına meyleder; batarken de sol taraftan onlara isabet etmeden geçerdi. (Böylece) onlar (güneş ışığından rahatsız olmaksızın) mağaranın bir köşesinde (uyurlardı). İşte bu, Allah'ın âyetlerindendir. Allah kime hidayet ederse, işte o, hakka ulaşmıştır, kimi de hidayetten mahrum ederse artık onu doğruya yöneltecek bir dost bulamazsın. Edip Yüksel Meali * 17-Tan ağardığında, onlar mağara boşluğunda iken, mağaralarının üzerinden Güneşin sağa doğru hareket ettiğini, battığı zaman da onları yalayıp sola doğru kaydığını görürdün. Bu, ALLAH'ın işaretlerindendir. ALLAH kime yol gösterirse o kişi doğruyu bulmuştur; kimi de saptırırsa onun için aydınlatıcı bir dost bulamazsın. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 17-Güneşi görüyorsun ya, doğduğu vakit mağaralarından sağ tarafa meyleder, battığı vakit de onları sol tarafa makaslar. Onlar mağaranın geniş bir yerindedir. İşte bu Allah'ın mucizelerindendir. Allah kime hidayet ederse, işte o hidayete ermiştir; kimi de saptırırsa artık ona doğru yolu gösterecek bir yardımcı bulamazsın. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 17-Güneşi görüyorsun â doğduğu vakıt kehiflerinden sağ tarafa meyleder, battığı vakıt da onları sol tarafa makaslar ve onlar, onun içinde bir geniş sahadadır, bu işte Allahın âyâtındandır, Allah her kime hidayet ederse işte o, irmiştir, her kimi de saptırırsa artık onu irşad edecek bir veliy bulamazsın Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 17-Ve güneşi görürsün ki, doğduğu zaman onların mağaralarının sağ tarafına meyleder ve gurub ettiği vakit de onların sol taraflarına dönüverir ve onlar ondan bir geniş orta yerdedirler. Bu, Allah'ın âyetlerindendir. Allah kime hidâyet ederse o hidâyet bulmuş olur ve kimi de idlâl ederse artık onun için bir irşat edici yardımcı bulamazsın. Muhammed Esed * 17-Ve (yıllarca) güneşin, doğarken onların mağarasını sağ yandan yalayıp geçtiğini, batarken de onlara dokunmadan sol yandan geçip gittiğini ve onların, mağaranın genişçe bir odasında bulunduğunu görürdün: Rabbinin alametlerinden biriydi bu; Allah kime yol gösterirse doğru yolu bulan odur ve kimi de sapıklık içinde bıraksa, artık onun için doğru yolu gösteren bir dost, bir koruyucu bulamazsın. Suat Yıldırım * 17-Onlara baksaydın görürdün ki güneş doğunca mağaralarının sağından dolaşır, batarken de sol taraftan onları makaslardı. Onlar da mağaranın genişçe dehlizinde bulunuyorlardı. İşte onların böylece uyumaları Allah’ın alâmetlerindendir. Allah kime hidâyet verirse doğru yolda olan odur; kimi de hidâyetten mahrum eder şaşırtırsa, artık imkânı yok, ona yol gösterecek bir dost bulamazsın. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 17-Güneşi görürsün, doğduğu zaman mağaralarından sağa doğru eğiliyor, battığı zaman da sola doğru onları makaslayıp geçiyor (hiçbir halde onların üzerine düşüp kendilerini rahatsız etmiyor) ve onlar, mağaranın geniş bir dehlizi içindedirler. Bu (durum), Allâh'ın âyetlerindendir. Allâh kimi doğru yola iletirse o, yolu bulmuştur; kimi de sapıklıkta bırakırsa, artık onun için yol gösteren bir dost bulamazsın. Şaban Piriş Meali * 17-Güneş doğduğunda mağaranın sağ tarafından meyledip, batarken de sol yanından onları makaslayıp geçtiğini görürdün. Onlar, mağarada geniş bir alan içinde idiler. İşte bu Allah’ın ayetlerindendir. Allah kime yol gösterirse o, doğru yolu bulmuştur. Kimi de dalalette bırakırsa, ona da yol gösterecek bir veli bulamazsın. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 17-Güneşin doğarken mağaranın sağ tarafına meylettiğini, batarken de onları sol tarafından makaslayıp geçtiğini görürdün ki, onlar mağaranın genişçe bir yerindeydiler. İşte bu Allah'ın âyetlerindendir. Allah kime yol gösterirse, işte o doğru yolu bulmuştur. Onun saptırdığı kimse için ise doğru yolu gösterecek bir dost bulamazsın. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 17-Güneş'i görüyorsun: Doğduğu vakit mağaralarından sağ tarafa kayar, battığı vakit ise onları sol tarafa doğru makaslayıp geçer. Böylece onlar mağaranın geniş boşluğu içindedirler. Bu, Allah'ın mucizelerindendir. Allah'ın kılavuzluk ettiği, doğruyu bulmuştur. Şaşırttığına gelince, sen ona yol gösteren bir velî asla bulamazsın. Yusuf Ali (English) * 17- Thou wouldst have seen the sun, when it rose, declining to the right(2347) from their Cave, and when it set, turning away from them to the left, while they lay in the open space in the midst of the Cave. Such are among the Signs of Allah. He whom Alla M. Pickthall (English) * 17- And thou mightest have seen the sun when it rose move away from their cave to the right, and when it set go past them on the left, and they were in the cleft thereof. That was (one) of the portents of Allah. He whom Allah guideth, he indeed is led aright, and he whom He sendeth astray, for him thou wilt not find a guiding friend. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 17-Hem öyle rahat uyudular ki ve (baksaydın) görürdün ki, güneş doğduğu zaman, mağaralarının sağ tarafına yönelir battığında da onları soldan makaslar kırkar. Yani üzerlerine gün bile değmez, değse değse son olarak batış sırasında sol taraflarına gelen yönden biraz kırkar geçer. Demek ki mağaranın vaziyeti budur. Her tarafı korunmuştur ancak kapısı biraz batıya meyilli olarak kuzeydedir. onlar ise mağaranın bir meydanında; mağaranın bir geniş yerinde sıkıntısız yatıyorlar. O yok mu, yani Ashâb-ı Kehf'in o şekilde Allah için ayaklanması ve kavimlerini terk edip Allah'a tevekkül etmiş olarak mağaraya sığınmaları ve mağaradaki durumları yok mu? Allah'ın âyetlerindendir. Allah'a ait alâmetlerden, Allah'ın kudret ve rahmetinin delillerinden biridir, bir keramettir. Allah, her kime hidayet ederse, doğru yolu tutan odur. Nitekim Ashab-ı Kehf böyledir. Allah, her kimi de şaşırtırsa artık onu irşad edecek bir dost asla bulamayacaksın. Ashâb-ı Kehf gibi keramet sahiplerinin irşadlarıyla yola gelmemiş, iman ve İslâmiyet'ten ayrı kalmış, gitmişlerdir. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *16- (İçlerinden biri demişti ki:) "Madem ki siz onlardan ve Allah'tan başka taptıklarından kopup-ayrıldınız, o halde, (dağlara çekilip) mağaraya sığının(11) da Rabbiniz size rahmetinden (bolca bir miktarını) yaysın ve işinizden size bir yarar kolaylaştırsın." 17- (Onlara baktığında) (12) Görürsün ki, güneş doğduğunda onların mağaralarına sağ yandan yönelir, battığında onları sol yandan keser-geçerdi ve onlar da onun (mağaranın) geniş boşluğundalardı.(13) Bu, Allah'ın ayetlerindendir. Allah, kime hidayet verirse, işte hidayet bulan odur, kimi de saptırırsa onun için asla doğru-yolu gösterici bir veli bulamazsın. 18- Sen onları uyanık sanırsın, oysa onlar (derin bir uykuda) uyuşmuşlardır. Biz onları sağ yana ve sol yana çeviriyorduk.(14) Onların köpekleri de iki kolunu uzatmış-yatmaktaydı. Onları görmüş olsaydın, geri dönüp onlardan kaçardın, onlardan içini korku kaplardı.(15) AÇIKLAMA 11. Bu Allah'a ibadet eden gençler, sığınmak için dağlara kaçtığında Efes şehri, Anadolu'da putatapıcılığın ve kahinliğin merkezi idi. orada bütün dünyada bilinen ve uzaktan yakından birçok tapıcısı olan Tanrıça Diana'ya adanmış bir tapınak vardı. Efes'in kahinleri, cinleri, muskacıları ve sihirbazları çok meşhur idi ve onların bu karanlık işleri Suriye'ye, Filistin'e hatta Mısır'a dek uzanmıştı. Büyücülüğü Süleyman Peygamber'e (a.s) isnad eden Yahudilerin de bu işte büyük payı vardı. (Ayrıntılar için bakınız. Cyclopaedia of Biblical Literature, "Ephesus" başlığı) Bu doğru insanların, putperestlik ve bâtıl inançlarla dolu bir çevrede nasıl kötü ve zor bir durumda yaşadıkları 20. ayette geçen konuşmalarından anlaşılabilir: "Onlar sizi ellerine geçirirlerse taşlayarak öldürürler, yahut kendi dinlerine döndürürler." 12. Bu ortak fikir sonucunda, onların şehri terkettikleri ve ölümden ya da dinden döndürülmekten korkarak mağaraya sığındıklarına değinilmemiştir. 13. Bu, mağaranın ağzının kuzeye baktığını göstermektedir. İşte bu nedenle güneş ışığı mağaraya girmiyordu ve mağaranın yanından geçen biri içerde ne olduğunu göremiyordu. 14. Yani, "Eğer bir kimse bu yedi genci dışarıdan seyretseydi ve onların aralıklı olarak bir taraftan bir tarafa döndüklerini görseydi, onların uyumadıklarını bilakis kendi kendilerine dinlendiklerini sanırdı." 15. Allah onları öyle korumuştu ki, hiç kimse mağaranın içine giremedi. Çünkü mağaranın içi zifiri karanlıktı ve köpek mağaranın girişinde gözcülük yapıyordu. Eğer bir kimse mağaranın içine baksa ve onları görseydi, hırsız sanıp hemen dönüp kaçardı. İşte bu nedenle bu kadar uzun bir süre onların sığınakları dış dünyaya gizli kaldı. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *17. Ve yıllarca güneşin, doğarken onların mağarasını sağ yandan yalayıp geçtiğini, batarken de onlara dokunmadan sol yandan geçip gittiğini ve onların, mağaranın genişçe bir odasında (20) bulunduğunu görürdün: Rabbinin alametlerinden biriydi bu; Allah kime yol gösterirse doğru yolu bulan odur ve kimi de sapıklık içinde bıraksa, artık onun için doğru yolu gösteren bir dost, bir koruyucu bulamazsın. 20 - Lafzen, "onlar mağaranın genişçe bir hücresinde iken". Anlaşıldığı kadarıyla mağara kuzeye bakıyordu, öyle ki, güneşin sıcaklığı onları hiç rahatsız etmiyordu. Bu husus, kanaatimizce, "ebedî gölge" imajıyla simgelenen, dürüst ve erdemli olanların cennette ulaşacakları mutluluk-esenlik halini belirtmek için Kur'an'da sıkça yapılan bir atıfın uzantısı durumundadır (bkz. özellikle, zill teriminin "mutluluk/esenlik" anlamına mecaz olarak kullanılması hk. 4. sure, 74. not). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *17. Ve güneşi görürsün ki, doğduğu zaman onların mağaralarının sağ tarafına meyleder ve battığı vakit de onların sol taraflarına dönüverir ve onlar ondan bir geniş orta yerdedirler. Bu Allah'ın âyetlerindendir. Allah kime hidayet ederse o hidayet bulmuş olur ve kimi de saptırırsa artık onun için bir irşat edici yardımcı bulamazsın. 17. Bu mübarek âyetler, ashab-ı kehf in mağara içinde ne gibi bir vaziyette bulunduklarını ve kendilerini korumak için güneşin mağaraya karşı ne şekilde doğup batmakta olduğunu bildiriyor ve onların mağaradaki duruşlarının ve devam eden yaşayışlarının ne kadar hayret verici olduğunu beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Resûl-i Ekreme veya hangi bir zata hitaben buyuruluyor ki: (Ve güneşi görürsün ki) yani: 0 zaman ashab-ı kehfin mağarasında bulunmuş olsaydın görürdün ki (doğduğu zaman onların mağaralarının sağ tarafına meyleder) ziyası orada yalanların üzerine isabet etmez, onlara eziyet vermez ve güneş (battığı vakit de onların sol taraflarına dönüverir.) di, ziyası, onların üzerlerine dokunmazdı, onları rahatsız etmezdi. Güneşin böyle hareketi, ashab-ı kehf hakkında bir keramet olarak Allah'ın kudreti ile vücude gelmiş bir harika idi. Maamafih şöyle de denilmiştir ki: 0 mağaranın kapısı kuzey tarafına doğru açık bulunmuştu. Güneş doğunca mağaranın sağ tarafına, batınca da sol tarafına müteveccih bulunmuş olurdu. Bunun böyle olması da yine ashab-ı kehfi korumak gibi bir hikmete müstenid bulunmuş demektir. (Ve onlar) o mağaradakiler (ondan) o mağaradan (bir geniş orta yerdedirler) orada güzel bir hava ile, güzel rüzgârların kendilerine isâbetiyle rahatça yatıp duruyorlar. (Bu) garip vaziyet güneşin öyle doğması ve batması (Allah'ın âyetlerindendir,) o Yüce Yaratıcının ilminin kemâline, kudretinin büyüklüğüne şahitlik eden hayret verici hârikalardandır. Artık böyle bir şey olabilir mi diye tereddütte bulunmaya mahal yoktur, İlâhî kudretin büyüklüğüne inanmış olan bir insan böyle bir hârikayı inkâr edemez. Evet.. (Allah kime hidayet ederse) kimin kalbinde hidayet nurlarını parlatırsa (o hidayet bulmuş olur) işte ashab-ı kehf bu zümredendir. Onlar, kendi yeteneklerini, tercihlerini güzel muhafaza ettikleri için bu hidayete lâyık bulunmuşlardır, (ve) bilakis (Allah Teâlâ kimi de) onun kötü terciline, küfrü benimsemesinden dolayı (saptırırsa) hidayet yolundan uzak düşürürse artık onun için bir irşat edici yardımcı bulamazsın) artık onu hiçbir kimse 'lak yoluna sevkedemez. Nitekim Allah'ın birliğini inkâr edenler, kudreti ilâhîye ile hârikaların vücude gelmesine inanmayanlar Dekyanus gibi insanları putperestliğe sevketmek isteyenler böyle sapıklığa düşürülmüş kimselerden ibarettirler.